Ninja of Nerima
by saraki22
Summary: Ninja have come to Nerima.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ranma ½. I merely use their ideas for entertainment purposes.

He hurt all over. It was a simple statement, but there was not any one that could describe how he felt any better. He was blonde haired with blue eyes and had a body like it was carved out of marble. He had laid in the same spot for over a day now and the pain was only at that moment starting to recede. Once the pain receded enough, the man began to think about his predicament.

'This makes no sense. I should be in the belly of the Shinigami (God of Death) not lying in some unknown forest withering in pain. Did I mess up the sealing? Is the demon still loose? No, I can vividly remember seeing the Shinigami stick his hand through my back, then pull out the demon's souls and mine. So I should be dead. Could this be the afterlife? Could the Shinigami granted me mercy and released my soul? Will I see Eiko?' A sudden flash of indistinct images crossed the man's mind. He could clearly make out what sounded like voices, older and more powerful and yet gentle, than he had ever experienced in his extremely eventful life. He could not remember much of what was said but he could definitely make out some kind of argument and then nothing but the pain for the last few hours. 'Could someone or something make the Shinigami give up my soul? But, what could make the Shinigami do anything? Well without a huge sacrifice at least. I really don't want to think about what was given up to free me.'

After another few hours of rest the man felt he was strong enough to move and sat up. When he did the man noticed he was completely naked, covered in dirt and impossibly hungry. He looked at the sky to see if he could recognize any constellations and maybe try and find a way back home. Unfortunately he did not recognize any constellations what so ever. 'Great I'm either in another dimensions or on another planet. I wonder if I can still summon the Toads. If I can they may be able tell me where I am. I'll have to do it later though. To get a decent enough toad will take too much chakra.' Standing up he surveyed the area trying to find any signs of wildlife, 'First things first, I need food and a way to cover myself. I doubt anyone will be willing to help some naked guy in the forest.'

With skill long developed by years of practice the man came to the conclusion that nothing in the immediately area was large enough to make some descent clothes with, though he could get some good amount of food out the fauna. 'Looks the biggest thing around he is rabbit, guess I'll just have to set some traps.' With quick hands he assembled a decent trap with the available material and waited for his first meal in who knew how long. His wait was not long as a plump rabbit came hoping into the small clearing he was in. With a flurry of movement the trap was sprung and the rabbit was dead. Less then fifteen minutes later the man had the rabbit roasting over an open fire skinned and gutted, he used a sharp stone he picked up when he was making his trap. Once the rabbit was eaten the man stood and left the area. 'I have to find an area with water at least then if worst comes to worse I can follow a river or a stream out of the forest.'

When dawn arrived the man was able to see around him better. He had been traveling through the treetops like he had been taught as a kid as this was the fastest and best way to conceal him while traveling. 'The forest seems to be thinning, I may be reaching the edge soon or maybe a meadow,' suddenly the man sensed something and stopped immediately. 'A chakra source! That means a person is near by. By the strength I'd say it's a young kid. What's a kid doing out here by himself? Either way at the very least I may be able to get some clothes.' Quickly changing his direction the man tracked the chakra signature. As he got closer he could feel the signature get weaker then stronger then it seemed to change from a human to an animal and then repeat the cycle. 'What the hell is going on!?' Speeding up the man became a blur and soon he found a rather grungy camp sight with a large heavy looking plank of wood not far from a ratty looking travel pack. 'The chakra signature is coming from under the plank of wood.' After a quick scan to see if anyone was around other than the child he sensed early the man moved over to the plank of wood and removed it. When he did he cringed back at the god-awful smell coming from with in. "What the hell!?" he said.

"Pl…please…pa…papa…n…no…more," came a pitiful cry from in the pit.

Without a second thought the man jumped down into the pit and took the child and jumped out again. "Damn these wounds look serious," he muttered. Placing the boy on the ground the man reached for the ratty pack hoping to find something that he could use to clean and treat the boy's wounds. After dumping the contents out the man was able to find a canteen and some bandages along with some faded Gi's and a couple of scrolls. "This will have to do." After cleaning and dressing the wounds as best he could the man then scouted the area for some herbs to see if there was anything that could be used to help combat any infection. Luckily he was able to find some and forced the child to consume the herbs. After that, knowing there was nothing more he could do, the man went to the Gi's and slipped one on. It was very big on him and he had to apply some chakra to keep it on him, 'Either the owner of this thing is really muscular or really fat.' Moving back the child the man sat down to keep an eye on him and think about what he found.

'What the hell was going on? The kid said something about 'papa' did that mean the kid's father did this to him? And if he did, why? What kind of a parent would torture their own child like this? No even Kiri (Mist) would put a child through this! Going by the campsite I would say that whoever did this to the kid will be back at some point, and when he does I'll be sure to get some answers.' The look on the man's face would have been enough to give a gymnast a heart attack. It was clear that whoever was coming back was not going to be for pleasant time.

An hour later the man sensed another chakra signature approaching at a leisurely pace. 'Hmm this guys at least as strong as a high Chunin or low Jounin but less refined then a Gennin. Self taught most likely, unless this world does not know how to properly mold chakra that is. Judging by his pace he's not expecting anyone to be here. I should ambush him, but I don't want to leave the kid for any reason. Guess I'll have to confront him directly.'

A few minutes later a fat, bolding, and glasses wearing middle aged man trotted into the campsite. He took one look around and started to yell, "Who are you what did you do to my campsite!?"

"I don't have to tell you my name," the man said, his voice ice cold. "But if you value your life I would suggest tell me why this child was in that pit." The fat man lost whatever forcefulness he hand and started to stutter incoherently. "Answer Me!" the man yelled adding a no small amount of aggression in his voice.

"EEEPPP!" the fat man squealed like a five-year-old girl and started to speak quickly yet this time clearly. "It's a Martial Arts Technique, the Neko-ken (Cat Fist), I was teaching my son the Technique so he could be a great Martial Artist. You throw a kid into a pit of starving cats wrapped in fish until he learns the technique."

'A Martial Arts Technique!?' the man with extreme anger. 'I know some techniques are harsh in their practice but what could ever come from sticking a child in a pit of starving cats!?' The then stood slowly and turned to face the fat man. His cobalt blue eyes were as cold as a glacier his face as hard as a piece of granite.

Seeing the look blonde man's face the fat man started to kneel and scrap begging for his life. "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me! I'll do anything you want, give you anything you want! Take my son, he'll be a good husband for any daughter you have! Please don't hurt me!"

The blond frowned in disgust. 'Pathetic,' was all he could think. 'I should kill him, but he's just too pathetic to bother with.' "Leave now." The man did not have to be told twice and quickly bolted from the scene in a cloud of dust. 'If I ever see that man again I won't show him mercy.'

A day later the boy finally regain consciousness. When he opened his eyes the blonde man moved closer to him. "Don't move, you're still weak from your injuries. Stay here and I'll get you some food."

The boy just nodded slightly and waited for the blonde man to return. When he did he had several small pieces of cooked meat and gave them one piece at a time to the child. When he was finished eating the boy asked, "Wh…where…papa?"

"He's gone," the blonde man said. "My name is Kazama Arashi, What is yours?"

"S…Saotome R…Ranma," the boy answered.

"Thank you Ranma," Arashi said. "Now don't worry, when you wake up you'll be long gone from here."

"But…" Ranma tried to begin but Arashi made some quick hand moves and soon Ranma fell back asleep.

Almost a week later Arashi was sitting next to Ranma inside a hospital bed waiting for the boy to wake up. In the past week Arashi had come across a large town, by his standards anyway, and immediately sought out a Doctor for Ranma. When he arrived the nurse took one look at Ranma and immediately escorted them into the emergency room. Hours later the Doctor came out and started asking several questions and Arashi answered them. Then the police came and started asking questions and once again Arashi answered. In both cases Arashi told the truth of what he found but had to lie about who he was and where he came from as he doubted they would believe he was not from their world. With his life as a shinobi he was able to lie very convincingly and the police and the Doctor bought his story. After that Arashi took the effort to pick several people's pockets to understand what kind of I.D.s this world had. After that he used a Genjutsu (Illusion) on everyone around him to make them think he showed them the proper I.D. and paid for the hospital bills.

After that taken care of Arashi sent out Kage Bushins (Shadow Clones) to scout the city, under a Henge (Transformation), to see and learn more about this world while watching over Ranma. It was a good thing he did because this world was very different from his old world. Except for Ranma's father, who he learned was named Genma, no one appeared to have any significant chakra levels, meaning very few high level combatants. On the other hand this world technology was much more advanced. Because he did not know how long he was going to be hear Arashi resolved to find out as much as he could about this world's technology in order to survive.

It was also during this week Genma tried to kidnap Ranma. Arashi quickly stopped that with a few well-placed scalpels he pilfered from a surgeon's cart. If it were not for the fact that Arashi did not want to draw too much attention to himself he would have kept his promise early and killed Genma right there. But because he did not know what this world's Technology was capable of he just wounded the fat man. Soon after that came another round of questioning from the police and further lies to protect his identity.

Today Arashi was waiting for Ranma's mother to arrive. It took nearly a week to locate the woman but she was on her way. During Ranma's recovery Arashi talked to the boy and grew to like the kid. He had a nature similar to that several of the children back in his home. 'I wonder if I'll ever get back, or for that matter if I can get back? Either way I hope Naruto is doing alright and that Sarutobi is hasn't been killed by all that paperwork.' Arashi's thoughts were interrupted by the rapid approach of a strong chakra signature. 'This is not Genma that is for sure! It's not strong enough and feels female.'

The door to the room was almost pulled off its hinges as it was yanked open revealing a worried looking red haired woman dressed in a kimono. "Ranma!" she half cried half yelled then dashed to the bed.

The cry/yell awoke Ranma from his sleep and had just enough time to see the panicked woman's face before he was practically crushed into a hug. "Mama!?" Ranma cried returning the hug. "B…but Papa said you were d…dead!" This caused the woman to hug Ranma even tighter and crying even harder.

Arashi knowing this was a private moment quietly stepped out of the room. 'Just one more strike against you Saotome Genma.'

After nearly half an hour of waiting the woman exited the room and approached Arashi. "I understand it was you who saved my son," the woman stated. She took a deep bow before speaking again, "Thank you, my name Saotome Nodoka, if there is anything I can do for you all you have to do is name it and I shall do everything in my power to fulfill it."

Understanding that nothing he could say would change her mind Arashi returned the bow and simply said, "You are welcome, and I am Kazama Arashi." He straightened up and Nodoka quickly followed. "If it is not to much of an intrusion of privacy, may I ask if how all this came about? I am a bit of a Martial Artist myself and know that some techniques require intense training but this was just torture."

"A little over two years ago my soon to be former husband Genma," Nodoka spat out the name, "wanted to take Ranma on an extended training trip. To my eternal shame I allowed him because I wanted my son to be a strong warrior like our ancestors. You see Ranma is a prodigy when it comes to Martial Arts and Genma convinced me that I would coddle Ranma too much if he were to stay with me." Nodoka's eyes became sad at this point and she turned slightly to Ranma's room before turning back, "And now I would not be surprised if Ranma never wanted to practice Martial Arts again, something that he always enjoyed learning."

"What will you do now?" Arashi asked.

"After Ranma is released I will file for divorce, file a restraining order, and press charges against Genma," Nodoka said with a strong voice, "Then I will take my son back to our home outside of Kyoto to raise Ranma myself and pray that the Kami can ever forgive me for my foolishness."

"Have you been told about what happened earlier this week?" Arashi asked.

"No, as soon I received the phone call about Ranma I rushed here as quickly as possible," Nodoka answered. "Why, what happened?"

"Genma tried to kidnap Ranma a few days ago," Arashi replied. "I was able to drive him off but I do not think that will completely dissuade him. And considering his skill, I do not think a restraining order or an arrest warrant will stop him."

"Yes, Genma is a skill Martial Artist," Nodoka nodded. "You wish to continue to protect Ranma."

Arashi nodded. Whether it was his sense of duty as the Hokage (Fire Shadow) of Konoha (Leaf) or the still fresh thoughts of his own impending fatherhood, Arashi felt very protective of Ranma. He honestly thought that Genma would make another attempt at Ranma and wanted to keep him safe. Even then the long engrained shinobi mindset also told him having a base of operations as he learned about this world was also needed. A place that was free of charge only added to that fact.

"Then I gladly accept your offer to protect my son," Nodoka responded. "And I find myself again in your debt."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ranma ½. I merely use their ideas for entertainment purposes.

Arashi was slowly making his way down a small beach. He was here hunting down a lead on Genma. After Nodoka filed for divorce the fat man no longer had a family name as he had been cast out of his own family years ago. Arashi had been correct in that Genma would try to kidnap Ranma once more. He had failed when Arashi had demonstrated some of the jutsu he knew, though this time Genma had proven to be more of a challenge. He had used some personal sealed techniques against Arashi, but still no match for a man of Arashi's skill, power and experience. Still Arashi felt that if Genma were going to use his personal techniques then Arashi would do the same. With the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) a line of sight or anchor point teleportation and the Rasengan (Spiral Sphere) a compact spinning ball of pure chakra, Genma was quickly overpowered, (the use of such powerful and complex jutsu led to questioning by Nodoka and explanation of who and what Arashi really was). It was only Nodoka's insistence that Genma did not die that day, as she wanted him arrested. Arashi capitulated but figured they would regret it later.

And they did. It was six months later that they found out that Genma had escaped and another two months to find out that Genma was still using the Saotome name and was using Ranma as collateral to pay for his eating and drinking binges. And that led Arashi to this beach. He was tracking down Genma to put a stop to him once and for all. This lead was one of the most recent ones. As soon as Arashi arrived at the beach he sensed a small but strong chakra signature indicating a healthy child was near by.

Moving out in the open was contradictory to his shinobi nature but Arashi knew that if he were to sneak up on this child then all he would do was frighten them. Making his approach obvious Arashi came upon a young child close to Ranma's age running through a kata with a strange weapon next to an open grill and medium sized tent. When Arashi was ten meters away the child turned with the odd weapon pointed at him, "Who are you?" the child asked. By the voice and body movements Arashi could tell the child was a girl but she seemed a bit of a Tom Boy.

"My name is Kazama Arashi," Arashi answered. "I mean you know harm. May I ask what you are doing out here all alone."

"I'm not alone!" the girl snapped, "Dad just went into town to sell some okonomiyaki (Japanese Pizza). And he left because I can take care of myself."

"I see," Arashi replied, he could tell the girl was telling the truth and was glad her father did not abandon her. "Would your family name happen to be Kounji?"

The girl was taken back the question and lowered her guard just slightly. "Yes, how did you know?"

"I have some business with your father concerning someone I'm looking for," Arashi answered. "Well since you already told me where to find him I'll go meet with him then. Oh and thank you."

"Um ok," the girl said as Arashi left, "And you're welcome."

Half an hour later Arashi found Mr. Kounji near a small office building selling okonomiyaki just like the young girl said. Arashi could tell the man was trained to fight by his chakra level, though it was still as unrefined as every other strong chakra user he had come across. Like with his daughter Arashi approached with openness so as to not frighten a potential information source and maybe an ally. "Mr. Kounji?" Arashi asked.

"Yes," Mr. Kounji replied. "How can I help you?"

"I have some information about a man you had a run in with a couple of months ago," Arashi began.

Mr. Kounji looked steadily at Arashi for several seconds trying to determine if he was a threat. It was obvious Mr. Kounji knew Arashi was highly trained but not to what extent. Finally he asked, "What's your name?"

"Kazama Arashi," Arashi answered. "My father married a Japanese Woman and took her name."

"Ah," Mr. Kounji replied. "Let me guess Saotome Genma swindled your family as well."

"Not exactly," Arashi answered. "And for your information Genma is no longer a Saotome. The full story is a bit too long to be told standing in the middle of the street."

"Hmm," Mr. Kounji looked thoughtful for a minute. "It's a slow day anyway. We'll head back to my camp and we'll discuss this."

"That sounds reasonable," Arashi said. "I have actually already been there. Your daughter was most helpful in helping me locate you."

"Guess I need to teach her to be more weary of strangers," Mr. Kounji muttered.

The brief walk there only lasted a few minutes. When they arrived the Kounji girl was practicing with throwing weapons that looked like spatulas at a series of targets nearly fifteen meters away. 'That is impressive. If that girl were given a kunai she would be down right deadly,' Arashi thought.

"Ukyou," Mr. Kounji called. "That's enough training for now." The girl stopped surprised to see her father and Arashi.

"Dad what are you doing home so early?" Ukyou asked.

"Have some business with Mr. Kazama here," Mr. Kounji answered. "Clean yourself up and start making some lunch for the three of us."

"Ok dad," Ukyou replied.

"Now while we're waiting why don't you tell me what you information you have on Genma," Mr. Kounji stated pulling three small foldable seats out.

Taking the seat offered Arashi began, "As I said Genma is no longer a Saotome. After he needelessly endangered his son Ranma," Mr. Kounji's interest seemed to double at the mention of Ranma's name, "and his now former wife divorced him. Later Genma tried to kidnap Ranma from his Mother and was stopped and arrested. He later escaped and is now a wanted fugitive. On top of that he has been using the Saotome name and Ranma to cover any expenses and damages he causes where ever he goes."

"Sounds like him," Mr. Kounji said. "About three months ago Saoto…I mean Genma showed up in town and we became sort of drinking buddies at the time. He paid for most of the round, of course I didn't know that he was running up a tab using my name at the time other wise I wouldn't have drank so many times with him. Anyway after a while we got to talking and eventually agreed to join families through an arranged marriage."

It was at this point Arashi interrupted, "That sounds like the typical pattern Genma gets into when he enters a new area. But other then the more traditional families I was under the impression that arranged marriages are seldom practiced anymore."

"You're right about that," Mr. Kounji answered. "But to be quite honest my daughter is more then just a bit of a Tom Boy and I was worried about her prospects for marriage as she tends to intimidate everyone of the boys around here. So the deal was Genma would take my yatai and Family Martial Arts scrolls as a dowry and take Ukyou to meet Ranma. After about a kilometer out of town he ditched her and took off with yatai and scrolls. It was only because one of the locals recognized Ukyou on the side of the road that I knew anything at all. She was determined to follow Genma on the belief that he simply did not notice her fall off the back of the yatai."

"I do not mean to be rude but isn't she a little young for you to be thinking about marring her off," Arashi stated.

"Yes but I've been diagnosed with terminal colon cancer," Mr. Kounji answered. "It's only because of my training that I'm as healthy as I am. I would be able to die in peace knowing the Ukyou was taken care of and our family school is carried on." Mr. Kounji took a deep breath in resignation before continuing in a more somber tone. "I have probably two years until I die and until then I need to teach Ukyou everything I can and then let her train from the scrolls I have to recreate. I'm still at least six months away from completing them. I would have gone after Genma myself but I'm too sick and I cannot leave Ukyou all alone."

"I understand," Arashi said in all honesty. He too had to leave his child and could only hope that the people he entrusted his son to would raise him right. He had hoped that he could find someway to return to his home but all research he had done had not yielded any results. "Now, by your earlier statement I conclude that you have run into other people Genma cheated," Mr. Kounji nodded. "Well I am currently searching for him following leads and contacts trying to track him down. You are the latest person I have talked to with the most recent information. Did he mention any kind of destination in his time here."

"All he said was something about China but other than that, no," Mr. Kounji answered. "I was able to track down where he sold my yatai though. He sold it to ramen chef in Tokyo. I'll be more then happy to give you the address."

"Dad the okonomiyaki is ready!" Ukyou called from the grill.

"All right Ukyou bring it over," Mr. Kounji called back.

"Thank you," Arashi said. "That would be a big help." Conversation about Genma stopped as Ukyou gave the two adults their food. Arashi had to admit it was very good. As he ate he began to think about the Kounji situation. 'Mr. Kounji was not lying. He is dying I can sense it now that I know what to search for. The question is what to do about it. Ukyou certainly has talent. Her ability to accurately throw those spatula weapons were proof of that. I have already decided to take Ranma as student, another wouldn't be a problem, and in fact it would be for the best for teamwork to actually have a team. I doubt Mr. Kounji would be willing to let me take Ukyou after what happened with Genma, but maybe Nodoka could help with that. I'll have to give her a call and discuss this with her first.'

After the meal Ukyou took the dishes to be washed. Mr. Kounji took out a piece of paper and pen and proceeded to right address of the ramen chef. "Here you go, if you ever to find Genma and I'm still alive let me know."

"You have my word," Arashi said taking the address. "Mr. Kounji I am going to be in town for a few days talking to people around town to see if they might know something that you don't. If you can think of anything else in that time please come talk to me. I will be staying at the Nagishi Inn."

"I will and thank you," Mr. Kounji replied.

Just before Arashi left he stopped next to Ukyou, "The meal was delicious, keep up the good work." Ukyou positively beamed at the praise. "Also if you hold the handle a little closer to the head of the weapon as you throw you'll get finer control out of it." Ukyou looked surprised at the advice but did not say anything as Arashi left the small camp sight.

That night Arashi was in his hotel room calling Nodoka to discuss the Kounji's. After he left he did interview a couple of more businesses and their stories were similar to Mr. Kounji's. They did not reveal any further clue about Genma's destination but then again he still had about a dozen other people to talk over the next couple of days.

When Nodoka picked up the phone Arashi began talking, "Nodoka, it's Arashi."

"Hello Arashi," Nodoka replied. "Have you found any leads on Genma's whereabouts?"

"A couple, but that is not what I want to talk about right now."

"Oh? Then what is?"

"I met one of Genma's victims today. A father and daughter he engaged Ranma to."

With a sigh Nodoka said, "Another one? That makes four so far and that's just after he escaped from jail. I wonder how may he tried this with when he actually did have the authority to do so?"

"No idea," Arashi replied. "But this family is a bit different." Arashi proceeded to explain what Mr. Kounji revealed to him earlier that day and his plan he wanted to enact.

"And you want me help arrange this," Nodoka stated.

"Yes," Arashi answered.

"And you are sure that Mr. Kounji does not have any relatives he could leave his daughter with?" Nodoka asked.

"Almost positive," Arashi answered. "I doubt he would training her on a beach if that were true."

"Very well," Nodoka said. "I shall be there with Ranma this weekend. It is not like I can leave a child in such a state without at least trying to help them."

"Thank you Nodoka," Arashi said. "Tell Ranma I said hello."

"I will Arashi," Nodoka said, "Good night."

"Good night," Arashi returned before hanging up the phone.

It was Saturday afternoon and Mr. Kounji was watching Ukyou as she practiced with her throwing spatulas taking note of her increase in accuracy in just a few days time. When he asked her about it she said that Arashi had given her a pointer in how to hold the spatula and once she got the new balance figured out her accuracy increased dramatically. Before she could hit all her targets but only half would be bull's-eyes and now she could hit the bull's-eye at least seventy five percent of the time. If this kept up she would move up to moving targets soon which was ahead of his projected schedule.

It made him think that Arashi may be the person that could help complete Ukyou's training after he died. Still his experience with Genma made him cautious, and he would have to get to know the blonde man a bit more. But if he was the good man he seemed to be earlier in the week then Mr. Kounji may have found a possible solution to his worries.

"Mr. Kounji," a woman's voice called him out of his contemplation. When he turned to the voice he saw a red haired woman wearing a dark blue kimono with a young boy about Ukyou's age standing a few meters away.

"Yes," Mr. Kounji answered. "How may I help you?"

"My name is Saotome Nodoka," Nodoka answered. "And this is my son Ranma."

"I see," Mr. Kounji replied with a great amount of surprise. "I was under the impression that Mr. Kazama was handling Genma's actions."

"He is," Nodoka answered. "He has told about your unique situation and I would like to talk to you about it, if that is alright with you?"

Mr. Kounji thought for a moment before saying, "All right we'll talk." He turned to where his daughter was still practicing and called to her, "Ukyou come here for a minute."

Ukyou stopped throwing her spatula and trotted over to where her father was, "What do you need Dad?"

"This is Ranma," Mr. Kounji pointed. "Why don't you two play together while I talk to his mother about some things."

"Sure Dad," Ukyou nodded happy to have someone to play with. "Hi, I'm Ukyou. You wanna play tag?"

"I'm Ranma," Ranma replied. "Sure, but only if you do something for me."

"Like what?" Ukyou said with a pout, she was the one doing the boy the favor.

"You're it first!" Ranma said happily before running off away from adults.

"Hey!" Ukyou yelled as she ran after Ranma.

"Now what do you wish to discuss?" Mr. Kounji asked.

"Arashi has told me that you are dieing from cancer," Nodoka began, seeing Mr. Kounji's nod she continued, "Arashi is Ranma's Martial Arts Sensei and has said that he wishes to train Ukyou as well. What I propose is that when the time comes when you are no longer able to teach your daughter Arashi takes over the instruction and I can assure you he is a very good Sensei. Further after you have died I will take care of Ukyou as her legal guardian if you agree."

"That's an enticing offer to say the least," Mr. Kounji. "But after dealing with your ex-husband I hope you understand why I am reluctant to trust anyone with Ukyou, much less someone with the Saotome name, no offense intended."

"I do understand," Nodoka replied. "I am reluctant to trust anyone with Ranma as well. I trust Arashi because he saved Ranma's life when Genma put him through a banned Martial Arts technique called the Neko-ken (Cat Fist)." Seeing the man's eyes widen in surprise and shock then turn his head over to the kids planning tag, Nodoka knew he had heard of the technique.

"Your son was subjected to that?" Mr. Kounji asked. "And he is still alive?"

"Yes though my son took weeks of physical therapy and months of physiological therapy to recover," Nodoka said with a sad voice.

Deciding to change the subject Mr. Kounji asked. "What kind of Martial Arts will Ukyou be learning in addition to my family school if I agree." The truth was he was already close to agreeing with letting Nodoka take care of Ukyou when he was gone. Just by the way she looked at her son he could tell she would treat Ukyou right. Even then it was wise to get as much information as possible.

"Ninjutsu actually," Nodoka answered. "Though that would not be the only thing she can learn from Arashi. He is all honesty the strongest Martial Artist I have ever seen. He has techniques that are akin to magic."

"Ninjutsu is not a problem," Mr. Kounji replied. "My family style is derived from ninja styles. Still what kind of a man is Kazama Arashi?"

"He is quite honestly the one of the most caring, protective, and funniest men I have ever known," Nodoka said with great sincerity. "He knows how to push Ranma to give it his all in training without being harsh and is teaching him duty, responsibility, and compassion all at the same time."

"He sounds like the perfect man to teach my daughter," Mr. Kounji muttered. "I hope this next question is not too rude but I must know that Ukyou is well cared for. What kind of job do you have Ms. Saotome?"

"I have three professions actually," Nodoka answered earning a surprise from Mr. Kounji. "I am Kenjutsu (Swordsmanship) Sensei, a manager at a small restaurant in my home town," that definitely caught Mr. Kounji's attention, "And a private tutor. Though the last one is only on a rare occasion. And I only teach Kenjutsu to a handful of students. So you do not have to be worried about your daughter's financial situation if you agree."

"I see," Mr. Kounji said. He then thought about what just he heard. 'If I agree Ukyou will be able to learn not only the family school, but also something akin to our school's origin. On top of that she can get experience at seeing how a real restaurant is run, a plus if she wants to continue the family business. Then there are the techniques that Ms. Saotome says are akin to magic. I've seen too much of the world to flat out deny that possibility. Further I don't have to worry about her financial situation and if she isn't loved she will be well taken care of, though I doubt she will not be loved on some level. Just by looking at the way Ms. Saotome looks at her son. Another point it looks like Ranma and Ukyou get along well.' He looked over to Ukyou and Ranma still playing tag, this time with Ranma being it. 'This is probably the best I can do for Ukyou.' "Ms. Saotome, agree with your proposal."

Nodoka's smile was radiant at the news, "Then please call me Nodoka, you are after all practically family now."

"Thank you and only if you call me, Oten," Oten returned.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ranma ½. I merely use their ideas for entertainment purposes.

In one of the most isolated regions in the world, deep in the Byankula Mountain Range in China, there exists an area practically seeping with magic. This area is centered around and ancient Martial Arts Training Ground called Jusenkyo, The Pool of Sorrows; a valley of springs that can cause a person or animal to drown or become curse to transform into something else when hit with cold water. Around Jusenkyo there are three indigenous tribes, the Musk Dynasty, the Phoenix Tribe and the Joketsuzoku the Chinese Amazons. Each tribe has been isolated in this region from centuries to millennia protected by the magic of the area.

In the Joketsuzoku Village an extremely old woman was feeling rather pensive at the moment. One of the Village's new allies was arriving today to take her great great great granddaughter away to teach her his extremely powerful Martial Arts Style. She still remembered the day the young man came to the village. He was a man of Western Descent with a Japanese name and quite handsome. As tradition of the Amazons several of the young warriors tried to attack him in order to land such a prime husband. Unfortunately for those young warriors he soundly and almost effortlessly defeated then, knocking them out so they could not give him the Kiss of Marriage. Because the ease and quickness he defeated their forces the elders themselves came out to challenge the young man. That fight was one for the archives of the Amazon Tribe. All four Elders, the War Master, Lore Master, Magic Master and Matriarch fought him. It took all their efforts; techniques, strategies and magic to even fight the man to a standstill. With his speed allowing him to move so fast that only a yellow blur was left behind, his ability to duplicate himself so he would always have someone watching his back, his techniques that bent the very elements to his will, illusions that fooled their senses and his shear experience he held them off. The only reason the battle stopped at all we because all combatants were too tired to continue.

At this point some of the young warriors had regained consciousness and after they got over their shock and awe of the battle they moved to claim their husband. That was when the Matriarch ordered them to stop. She approached the warrior who was still on guard and looked ready to kill. With her arms wide open and a deep bow she asked him for a temporary cease-fire. He agreed but did not lower his guard. The Matriarch then asked what he was doing in their village and he answered honestly. He was searching for magical knowledge. Which is why he did not kill those who attacked him they possibly had something he wanted and was still willing to negotiate to get it. After a quick conference with the other Elders the Matriarch agreed to meet with him, away from the village, to negotiate. The meeting place was Jusenkyo Valley itself, the official neutral ground of the area because everyone in the area used it. The man showed with four other people dressed in cloaks and animal masks and the Matriarch showed with best veteran fighters.

The negotiations took nearly a week. The man was a gifted negotiator and a leader among his people. The negotiations followed that they would be official allies and exchange information that could help the other. To that end he would be permitted to learn their magic and they would be able to learn his Martial Arts, in time of need each would come to the other's aide, and finally he and those under his command would be except from their more unusual laws concerning outsiders. After the treaty was signed he smiled and dispelled the illusion he had on his escort revealing they were his duplicates all along and that he was in fact alone. The Matriarch gave one of her disturbing cackles of amusement understanding that he had tricked them into thinking they were signing a treaty with group instead of an individual. Still he was practically an army unto himself and his knowledge he would share would only benefit their Tribe in the long run. He also admitted that he sought their magical knowledge because he was trying to find his way home, as he was apparently from another world. The Mage Master informed him that dimensional travel was possible but extremely difficult without knowing where you wanted to go. As he had no idea how he came here the chances of him returning home were slim to none. Still even after that he and they kept their promise and he said he would come to train one of their youths personally. The rest he showed them the secret of his techniques, or jutsu as he called it. The unique combination of spiritual and physical energy, charka, and practices to learn how to control it.

The question about whom he would train personally was answered by his requirements. He needed someone that in two years time would be about eleven years old as that was the best to begin his training. And someone that could perform his three jutsu he had given the Tribe, as an act of good will. There were in fact several warriors that fit the two criteria. A debate went out of which of the girls would become his student. Finally it was decided that the Matriarch's heir would be the best candidate. The reasons were simple, she showed talent for charka manipulation, she could perform the jutsu flawlessly, he talent for Amazon Wu Shu was great and she would be in the best possible position to train others later in life when she became an Elder.

Xian Pu, the Matriarch's heir, stood by her living ancestor, Ku Lon, with as much anticipation if not more. She was excited and somewhat fearful of the aspect of learning this new and powerful fighting style. Like most of the Chinese Amazons she was raised to believe that women were superior to men and the Amazons were superior to outsiders. Well this Outsider Man that was coming to train her disproved that belief. He was as strong as all the Elders. Thus many people of the village were in a state of limbo on what to believe, she being one of them.

"Traveler's approach!" a guard yelled. "It is Kazama and two children!"

"Come Granddaughter let us meat your new Sifu (Chinese for Instructor)," Ku Lon stated as she hopped onto her staff and bounced towards the gate.

"Coming Great Grandmother," Xian Pu answered trotting off behind Ku Lon.

When they arrived at the front gate nearly three quarters of the village showed up to see the village's newest and possibly most powerful ally. He was standing in a relaxed yet ready stance wearing a dark blue outfit with a dark green vest and a long black coat over them all, on his back was a backpack and large scroll. With him were two children that looked about Xian Pu's age. Both were wearing rather ambiguous light grey clothing making it hard to determine their genders. Both had long dark hair, the one on the right had the darker hair with it tied into a pigtail the one on the left had his or her hair done in a simple ponytail. The one of the right had a Japanese Katana strapped to his back, it looked rather big on him, and the one to the left had a strange flat headed pole arm on his or her back.

When Arashi saw the Matriarch and her heir approaching he greeted them with a bow of respect, the two children quickly followed so as not to be impolite. Ku Lon returned the bow with Xian Pu quickly following along with the rest of the gathered crowed; when the Matriarch bows in respect to someone everyone else had better follow. When everyone rose Arashi spoke first, "Matriarch Ku Lon I would like you to meet two of my possible students, Saotome Ranma and Kounji Ukyou."

The two children bowed in greeting once more and Ku Lon gave a tilt of her head to acknowledge the greeting, "Hokage Arashi." She then smirked at what seemed like a hidden joke. "Yes that's right you said you would give them a final test. And allow me to introduce my heir and your third possible student, Xian Pu." Xian Pu bowed like the other children and Arashi gave a head nod to her. "Now I am sure you are tired from your journey come with me and I'll show you we're you'll be staying. Oh and how are you're charges' Mandarin?"

"They are well enough to make conversation and follow instruction, although they might have trouble with your unique dialect for a bit," Arashi answered following the Matriarch with Ranma, Ukyou and Xian Pu trailing behind them. "How is Xian Pu's Japanese?"

"Deplorable," Ku Lon answered bluntly. She felt she was too old to beat mince words even to people she respected and liked. "Now just to clarify if they pass the test you will be staying in the village to train them for a while and then head to Japan."

"Yes," Arashi answered. "Though I will be taking on missions some of my contacts send me and I'll have to leave. At that time you will see to their training and teach them your techniques."

"As we agreed," Ku Lon nodded. "Now this will be your home for when you are in the village. Xian Pu you will also be staying here," Xian Pu nodded but kept silent, as she was still nervous about being with these strangers. "There are five rooms, the main room here, the two bedrooms, the bathroom and the restroom."

"You have indoor plumbing?" Ranma blurted out.

Ku Lon gave Ranma a flat look before answering, "In door plumbing has been around for over two thousand years boy, so yes we have it. Even though we lack many modern devices we aren't primitives and barbarians." Ranma lowered his head in shame along with Ukyou showing that she thought the same. "Now that that is cleared up, I'll be heading back to my home. If you need anything just let me know."

"Do not worry Matriarch I shall," Arashi replied. With a nod Ku Lon left. "Now lets get settled in. You three go into the bedroom on the left and pick out which bed you want and I'll set up the main room, after that we'll get to know each other a little bit."

A short time later the four were sitting around a small table that Arashi set out for the meeting. The three kids looked nervous, Xian Pu because she was with three strangers and Ranma and Ukyou because they were so far from home. Arashi deciding to break the uncomfortable silence spoke first. "Well we're to get to know each other so why don't we tell the other a little about ourselves."

"(Um like what Sensei?)" Ranma asked.

"Remember to speak Mandarin Ranma," Arashi corrected. "And well tell us your name, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, favorite hobby, food, fighting style, that sort of thing."

"Um why don't you go first Sensei?" Ukyou asked remembering to speak Mandarin.

"Alright," Arashi complied knowing it would help them get over their nervousness. "Well as you know I am Kazama Arashi, I have the title of Yondaime Hokage of the Village of Konoha in a different dimension. I like seeing my friend and family happy and hate those who use threaten them. My favorite hobby is watching movies especially the movies of this world, in particular Casablanca. My favorite food is ramen and least favorite food is food native to the West called tacos, I just don't like them. My fighting style is a style I invented called Rai-ken, the Lighting Fist. I developed it after I invented my Hiraishin no Jutsu, Flying Thunder God technique, to use the jutsu more effectively. I am also a Master of Seals. My dream is to hopefully find a way home and seem my friends and family again." The three kids stared at him for moment then glanced back and forth wondering who should go next. Arashi seeing they needed a little more push suggested, "Ukyou why don't you go first?"

"Um ok," Ukyou answered. "My name is Kounji Ukyou. I'm the heir to the Kounji Okonomiyaki, Japanese Pizza, family fighting and cooking style. My favorite hobby is cooking because it reminds me of my father I hate dishonorable thieves. I also like my foster family the Saotomes. My dream is to be the best chef in the world. I specialize in the unique cooking implement style weapons of my family school." Ukyou paused for a moment then added, "Oh and my favorite food Okonomiyaki and least favorite is pineapple salad."

"I'm Saotome Ranma," Ranma said without prompting. "I like my mom, Ukyou and Arashi-sensei. My favorite hobby is training in the Martial Arts. I don't have a favorite or least favorite food, it's all good to me. I hate my blood father," Ranma said this with venom in his voice. It quickly passed as he continued. "My dream is to be the strongest Martial Artist in the world. And my fighting style is the Saotome Schools of Kempo and Kenjutsu, Swordsmanship."

"I am Xian Pu," Xian Pu said. "I like my Great Grandmother and my Village. I hate Mu Tzu, he's this really annoying boy that follows me around all the time. I don't know much about the outside world but I've always dreamed of seeing it. My dream is to be the Village Champion when I'm old enough and my favorite food is rice with curry powder. I really have a least favorite food. My fighting style is Amazon Wu Shu and I favorite weapon is the Bonbori, its kind of like a mace."

"Well now that we know more about each other," Arashi spoke again. "I'm going to tell you what's going to happen the next few days." The three kids leaned in not wanting to miss a word. "Tomorrow I am going to give you three a test to see if you will be trained as shinobi under me. The three jutsu I had each of you learn were merely a test to see if you had the potential to ninja, the test tomorrow will determine if you will actually be ninja." The three looked a little unsure at the news but nodded in understanding. "If you three pass we'll begin training. If not, in a week's time Ukyou, Ranma and myself will head back to Japan and that will be the end of your shinobi training. I warn you know the test is difficult, it had a sixty six percent failure rate back home of the average thirty graduates from the Ninja Academy only nine would make." He paused and let the news sink in. Seeing the nervous looks on their faces let him know they understood. "Now for the rest of the day I want you Xian Pu to show Ranma and Ukyou around the village and let them get familiar with the area. Once you are finished I want you three to return and get some rest for tomorrow because we're going to be starting at sunrise, we'll skip breakfast because you'll throw up otherwise. Also bring all you equipment and weapons."

At day break the next day the three young kids made their way to a small wooded area to the east of the village. They were told to meet Arashi here right at daybreak. When the three woke up this morning and did not find Arashi in his bed they figured he had gone ahead to set up whatever test he was going to give them. When they arrived they found Arashi standing in a small clearing waiting for them dressed like he was the other day.

"You made it on time, good," Arashi greeted. He reached into his hip pouch and pulled out a pair of bells. "Your test is pretty straight forward. All you have to do is get one of these bells and you pass. In you don't, you fail." The three looked confused for a moment but then shrugged in acceptance. "Now you have until midday to complete this task. Come at me with everything you got otherwise you fail and I will tie you to a tree and force you to watch the others eat lunch." No sooner had he said that then Xian Pu lunged at him with her bonbori. She came to a dead stop when after only one-step and felt a strong grim on her weapon. "There is always an impatient one in every group." He let her go and casually strode back to the center of the clearing. "Now that I know you're ready…GO!" The ninja hopefuls immediately split up after that.

Xian Pu only jumped back a meter or so. She knew that the shinobi training told her to hide and find the most advantageous spot to attack from, but her Chinese Amazon nature clashed with that idea, it was telling her to face her opponent head on. Still that did not mean she could not try and confuse Arashi. "Bushin no Jutsu! (Clone)" with a puff of smoke three identical Xian Pu's appeared. With a coordinated charge each of the Xian Pu's attacked Arashi. Arashi himself was calmly and casually dodging them all the while thinking about the execution of the jutsu, 'Nearly flawless in execution. She only has to pause every couple of moved to reorganize her thoughts and send them to the Bushins. She must have trained exceptionally hard to become this proficient at it.' Arashi decided it was time to attack and immediately moved like arrow towards the real Xian Pu intent on breaking her concentration on the Bushins. She less than a step away when his danger sense alerted him to another attack and a fifth Xian Pu appeared. Momentarily distracted he was nearly caught by the one's he was going to attack bonbori. The heavy weapon smashed a good-sized hole into the ground as the new Xian Pu came up to attack him with her Bonbori once more alerting his danger sense. It was then he noticed the differences between the two. 'This new Xian Pu's balance was completely different like she was holding a much lighter weapon then the other. Also her movements are different in fact she's moving like, Ranma. Very clever, using a Henge (Transformation) and taking the other's appearance to try and confuse me.' He dodged another swing from Ranma and then positioned the Henged boy to stop Xian Pu from attacking his blind spot. 'They're trying to work together but they lack experience is working against them. Now where is Ukyou?' No sooner then when he thought that a barrage of shuriken, kunai and spatulas rained in from the tree line. 'That's too many weapons to throw at the same time, that means Trap!' Arashi quickly dodged again as this time a giant spatula nearly brained him. He sensed another attack from behind and noted that this time Ranma had dropped his Henge. With a smirk he let Ranma in close enough to slash at him and at the last possible second used a Kawarimi no Jutsu (Replacement) with a near by log and left in the confusion.

Three young ninja to be looked confused at the cut up log. And then jumped back to back in a triangle formation so to cover all the angles. "Where do he go?" Ranma asked.

"I don't know I can't sense him anywhere," Ukyou answered. "What about you Xian Pu?"

"I don't know," Xian Pu admitted. "He's very good." The other just nodded.

"Fall back," Ranma said. "We need to think of another strategy to try and get the bells." The other nodded and they darted into the woods."

Arashi dropped down from the tree he was in. "Well that's interesting," Arashi mused. "They're already working together, that's rather rare for the bell test. I wonder what happened to bring this on?" Looking up at the sky he calculated the angle to determine the time. "Looks like they have another couple hours to think up a knew plan. I wonder what they'll come up with this time."

Not far away Ranma, Ukyou and Xian Pu were planning their next assault. "Well that didn't work," Ukyou said.

"What do you expect he knows how to use a lot more jutsus then we do," Ranma replied. "Looks like using Ninjutsu won't work, what about out family style's?"

"I have one technique Great Grandmother taught me last month," Xian Pu answered. "It is a fast punching technique called Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken (Chestnuts Roasting on the Open Fire Fist). I can use it to grab the bells."

"I've got a couple of Flour Bombs that can probably distract him," Ukyou said.

"And I've got a Kenjutsu technique called Hayai Kirtsukeru (Quick Slash)," Ranma added.

"So how do we use them?" Ukyou asked.

"I have an idea," Xian Pu answered and began to explain her strategy.

An hour left to midday Arashi was still in the clearing waiting for the next attack. He heard bushes rustle from three different directions and knew the attack was coming. Form inform of him Ranma came at him his sword drawn. Xian Pu came from his right empty handed and Ukyou came from behind. The first to attack was surprising Xian Pu she drew her fist back and began to punch at Arashi with near blinding speeds. Knowing what the technique was and what it could do dashed to the left. Ukyou then through a couple of packets halfway to him they exploded sending a huge cloud white flour soon covered the area. Not more then a second later Arashi felt the air around him disturbed by another fast moving technique. With another dodge Arashi cleared the attacked only to come into the waiting arms of Xian Pu who put him into a Full Nelson while Ukyou quickly snagged the bells. "All right you got the bells," Arashi said with a smile. "And before midday at that. So the question now is, which one gets the bells Ukyou?" 

"Doesn't really matter," Ranma said sheathing his sword. "Getting the bells wasn't part the test."

"Oh then what was?" Arashi asked as Xian Pu released him.

"Teamwork was," Xian Pu answered. "Last night we talked and compared stories you told us. And all had the same theme, working as a team."

"When we thought about what you said about the failure rate the only way that could happen is if entire teams failed," Ukyou added. "Then when we saw the bells it just kind of came together. I mean why have two bells when you always said Gennin Teams were three person teams?"

"Very good," Arashi said. "But who thought up the attack plans?"

"The first one was me," Ranma admitted. "Xian Pu thought of the second."

"Well done all of you," Arashi said with proud smile, "You are the first group to get the test right on the first try, congratulation. Now you three are officially my students. Tomorrow well begin the real training and after a while we'll start missions."


End file.
